Neal Themes
by Kiariad
Summary: Just themes ofr Neal/? The girl is Jane Doe so you can make it whoever. In chappies of ten. Nyeh - nothing else to say.
1. Chapter 1

**So, BIG discussion on the whole Neal/??? thing. This was requested by a friend of mine (marauders-and-lily-i-love - why can't you have a shorter name??) and I forget who she pairs him with. But I know everyone has different opinions, and personally - I've only really seen him with Yuki, but whatever. You can pair him with who ever the hell you like!!**

**Disclaimer: TP owns the neighbourhood and I'm just playing in the playground. Damn life.**

**-------**

**Fool**

He's an idiot. A moron. A complete simpleton. Not literally, of course, but no-one else will ever understand why jumping on few vegetables is quite that funny. A few smiles, of course, a bit of a laugh – absolutely. But when he got into the fifteenth minute of hilarity, she decided to just chuck a bucket of water over him and be done with it. He's far more handsome when his eyes _aren't_ red or swollen, and she's sure he's going to give himself an injury.

**Ache**

She never though it would be this hard, being romanced by a knight. Why couldn't he have a desk job? She's knows full well he is perfectly capably of taking care of himself, but every time she's forced to watch his back as he rides off to possibly die so far away, the fear is paralysing, but the worst part is, it _hurts_.

**Song**

He can't write lyrics (or poetry, for that matter) for the life of him, but he has the wonderful voice. She's never heard him sing – and she doesn't need to – because the way his voice moves and flows, it's his own person musical instrument –and it's beautiful.

**Change**

When she realised he turned her into a sap, she was cross. When she realised he'd turned her into an _emotional_ sap, she was _furious_. She'd slap him if she weren't so glad to see him.

**Exuberance**

Everything is so dramatic! There can't be a day when nothing happens, because the _world _would_ end_. She'll never admit that she enjoys it; she'll just give him a crack on the head and a fond roll of the eyes.

**Still**

People very rarely see Nealan of Queenscove sitting unmoving, unless he's utterly depressed. But if giving half the chance, he'll watch her, sitting at such a standstill his breath nearly stops. Because she's so beautiful, and he could never bear to disturb, especially when she's concentrating. It would be wrong.

**Handsome**

He's covered in mud and sweat, must have half the barn on his tunic – you can barely see it for the straw and sawdust, and smells _appalling_, but he's still far more attractive than any other man in the room. Admittedly, the others smell even worse, but that would kill the romance.

**Tidy**

She's stubborn, determined, hard-headed, obstinate, wilful, mulish and disturbingly intelligent. She's beautiful, stunning, attractive, delightful, darling, eye-catching, dazzling, and looks remarkably cross. Maybe he will move his washing after all.

**Her**

He adores everything about her, from the precise shade of her hair, to the slight tilt of her head to the soft assurance of her actions. And he intends to tell her that every single day – at great length, possibly in poem form.

**Him**

He drives her mad, acting like a child one minute and a middle-aged man the next. Yet, she loves him. Because he always knows just what to do when she hurts and just what to say when she laughs.

**----------**

**Seem a little short? That's cause I'm doing these in bouts since I have exams soon. Joy of all joys. Normally I just post fifty at once and be done with it. Still, what can you do? Why is it I'm writing for eveyone else? Oh, and MountainMist, I'm halfway through that oneshot for you, if you're reading this... [Did anyone else notice that that was all totally unrelated..?)**

**REVIEW!!!!! IT'S ONLY POLITE. Besides, it makes me happy and I need good vibes to counteract two weeks of exam vibes. (Crap.)**

**...Please??**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

I know we aren't supposed to do this, but I can't see any other way.

So.

I am SO sorry! I lost the original document and I haven't been able to get it back. It might be at school, but I've inflamed anerve and therefor can't really walk/sit/do anything, and I'm in quite a lot of pain, I swear, as soon as I find the original/manage to get my act together that I'll update.

All my love, Kiri


End file.
